Together Again
by Ashy4
Summary: Sequel to Three Different Names. Rumpelteazer still suffers from Mungojerrie's death that occured three months ago. All she wants now is to be with him. Contains reference to character death and character suicide.


A/N: What a way to start the new year. I seem to find that my stories are very depressive. I can't seem to help it. Insperation for them seem to just come to me, along with how to write them. Like this one when I got insperation at two in the morning while trying to sleep. Inspired by My idol in music's song Like You (Evanescence). The... Sequel to Three Different Names

Enjoy...

* * *

"Munkustrap," Mistoffelees called hesitantly from his spot on the ground in front of the tire, snapping the tabby out of his meditation. 

"Mistoffelees, there seems to be something troubling you," Munkustrap remarked upon looking down at him; earning a nod in reply. "Come up here. What is it that's bothering you?"

"It's about Rumpelteazer," Mistoffelees started jumping up onto the tire beside Munkustrap. "Ever since Mungojerrie passed away, she just hasn't been the same. I know that she had been very close with him, but it's been over three months and she still grieves for him. Not in the way that she did though… She's not crying or moping around like she used to, and she is eating again and… Interacting with the others a bit, but she's just become… Severely depressed. Constantly visiting her brother's grave, humming some sort of song and just laying there beside the grave. I think we should do something. Something to help her, but I just don't know what."

Munkustrap gave a solemn nod. He had noticed the drastic change in Rumpelteazer. And he had noticed how much it affected the Junkyard. There was just this air about it that made things seem less cheerful, almost darker.

There wasn't a single cat in the Junkyard who had not been affected by the death of half of the calico duo. Though it seemed as though both of them had died. Sure, Rumpelteazer was still alive, but it was as if her spirit had died along with Mungojerrie.

"Perhaps you should talk to her. Maybe she just needs someone to be there for her. She might be feeling alone and empty without her brother. Maybe you could help with that."

Mistoffelees nodded bidding farewell to Munkustrap. Maybe he was right. Maybe she just needed somebody to talk to. It seemed as if everyone was trying to avoid Rumpelteazer. Not intentionally, perhaps, but it might make a difference to Rumpelteazer if someone was really there for her. And he knew exactly where she would be right now.

* * *

Rumpelteazer laid beside her brother's gave, her paw gently resting over where his chest would have been had he not been buried. She quietly hummed the lullaby Mungojerrie sung to her when she was a kitten.

She could still hear him singing it to her. She could still hear his voice in her head. She could hear him calling to her. She didn't belong here. She belonged with him, where he was now. Everyday she cursed herself for still breathing while he didn't. She hated the fact that he was gone and she wasn't. She accepted that he died. She didn't accept, nor was she thankful, that she wasn't dead.

It wasn't fair to her. She loved her brother more than anybody else. She didn't care if she never got mated as long as she had her Mungojerrie. But now he was gone and she was left with nothing.

"It won't be like this for long, Jerrie…" she vowed, her eyes fixed on her paw. She'd make sure it wouldn't.

Rumpelteazer's ear flicked, upon haring paws behind her. She sat up looking over in their direction as Mistoffelees came nearer towards her.

"Mistoffelees, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I came to pay my respects. And to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine," Rumpelteazer said simply looking down at her brother's grave. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I just thought you'd like somebody to talk to. You seem lonely."

"Oh… I'm not lonely. Jerrie still keeps me company here."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"I don't have to miss him. He's right here waiting for me. We'll be together again, soon."

Mistoffelees regarded Rumpelteazer closely. Had Mungojerrie's death affected worse than they had originally thought?

"What… Do you mean by that," He asked hesitantly.

Rumpelteazer placed her paw gently on the grave. "I'm not meant to be here, without him, Misto. I don't belong here like this. I belong with my brother. I want to be where I belong."

"Rumpelteazer, just because he passed away doesn't mean that you don't belong here. You do belong here. /there are cats in this Junkyard who care about you just as much as your brother did. What happened happened, and there must be a reason as to why you're still here. If there wasn't would you have both…"

"You don't get it, Misto," Rumpelteazer started looking up at Mistoffelees. "You don't get it. There was a mistake when he died and it was because of you. I was supposed to go with him, but you tried to save the day and prevented that. I belong with Mungojerrie, and if you didn't come with your shooty blue spark things, I would be right now. You just don't understand."

With that Rumpelteazer stood up, looking coldly in Mistoffelees' direction before turning to walk away.

"Rumpelteazer," Mistoffelees called after her trying to catch up to the queen. "You can't expect the whole Junkyard to let you do something like this. You can't expect me to."

"I don't need anybody to let me do anything. I'm a grown queen and I can do this if I want to."

"You're barely out of your own kitten hood! Please, please reconsider this. Or… Or else."

"Or else what Misto," Rumpelteazer turned to glare at Mistoffelees. "You'll tell my brother?"

"No. I'll tell everybody else and they'll stop you from doing something so insane."

"What's insane about wanting to be with my brother?"

"Everything if to be with means to commit suicide. Mungojerrie wouldn't want you to do something like this."

"You don't know half of what Mungojerrie wants. You don't know anything. I want to be with Jerrie, and he wants to be with me. I know he does. And that's going to happen. I don't care how it happens, but it will."

"Rumpelteazer," Mistoffelees called to her; Rumpelteazer ignoring him as she walked away. She couldn't do this to herself. He had to find someone to help her. He had to get Munkustrap.

* * *

Rumpelteazer laid in the den her brother and her had once shared, a bottle of human painkillers in her paw. She had stolen them the night before. They were perfect for uniting her with her brother. She'd be much happier then.

She struggled to get the cap off of the drugs for a moment before hearing a satisfying 'pop' as it came off. She took a couple of round pill in her paw, looking them over.

"I'm coming, Jerrie. I'm coming for you. And we'll be together again…" She said finally before chewing on the chalky pills. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

Mistoffelees, after finding Munkustrap and Jennyanydots ran in search of Rumpelteazer. She wasn't at Mungojerrie's grave. They had searched every spot they knew as the duo's favorite places. The only place that hadn't checked was their den, and Mistoffelees was losing hope.

He ran harder when the den came into view. She had to be there. She had to be alive, and they needed to help her. He breathed heavily as he stood in the doorway; the sunset casting his shadow over Rumpelteazer's still body. He tentatively stepped towards her, kneeling beside her, lifting her up a bit in his arms.

"Rumpelteazer," He called quietly, tears starting to come to his eyes, as her limp body remained motionless. She was still a little warm. They could have saved her if they was just a few minutes earlier.

He looked up as the silhouettes of Munkustrap and Jennyanydots slowed at the door. He shook his head looking back down at Rumpelteazer.

"We're to late… Again." He croaked, his voice tightening as he tried to keep back his tears. Rumpelteazer had gotten her wish.

The three cats' ears perked up as, throughout the Junkyard, Rumpelteazer's infamous giggle, and Mungojerrie's 'shhh' resounded in the calm breeze that swept over it.


End file.
